


The Return of Cat Grant

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [7]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domistic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara getting comfort after all that happened, Protective Cat, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25765069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Cat Grant sold CatCo for two reasons, her new career and her private life. Sadly did her career physically separate her from her love, but when Kara's life seemed to be breaking down all around her, Cat returns to fix as much as she could and provide comfort.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Series: Phoe's Writer's Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859461
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Return of Cat Grant

Supergirl || SuperCat || Supergirl || The Return of Cat Grant || Supergirl || SuperCat || Supergirl

Title: The Return of Cat Grant – Writer's Month 2020

Fandom: DC Comics / Arrowverse

Disclaimer: All rights concerning the show reserved to Greg Berlanti and Marc Guggenheim, all rights for the comics reserved to DC. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: f/f, hurt/comfort, secretly dating, fluff

Main Pairing: Cat/Kara

DC Characters: Kara Danvers, Catherine 'Cat' Grant, Carter Grant, Alexandra 'Alex' Danvers

Writer's Month Prompt: hurt/comfort

Summary: Cat Grant sold CatCo for two reasons, her new career and her private life. Sadly did her career physically separate her from her love, but when Kara's life seemed to be breaking down all around her, Cat returns to fix as much as she could and provide comfort.

**The Return of Cat Grant**

_Writer's Month 2020_

"You should _not_ try to fight me on this, little girl. You wouldn't stand a chance."

And oh, that should _not_ turn Kara on as much as it did. But the firm tone of voice, the way she stood, the glare on her face, her perfectly manicured nails as she twirled her golden hair around her fingers. The way she stood there, like an unmovable object. Cat Grant radiating power and authority like that had always done it for Kara, but _right now_ , in this situation...?

She was right with what she was saying, of course. Andrea Rojas trying to take on Cat Grant was like a chihuahua barking up a _wolf_. There was no way Andrea stood a chance against Cat. Well, not that _anyone_ could win a fight against Cat Grant when Cat wanted something.

Right now, Cat wanted her firm back. The one her name was on. Kara wondered if maybe Andrea's own disinterest in CatCo played into how quickly Andrea folded. Honestly, Kara still wondered why Andrea had bought CatCo to begin with, considering she had _no_ interest in the news _at all_. Her whole heart and focus were on Obsidian, which was her baby and which made sense. Perhaps it was also that Andrea understood Cat wanting her own baby back? Who knew what was going on in Andrea Rojas' mind – Kara sure didn't – but at least CatCo was back where it belonged. In the well-meaning hands of its queen. After all, the president Cat had worked for... was no longer in charge.

The president had changed and Cat's position, with that, ended. They had talked about this before, about what Cat's next phase of life was going to be. Back home it was. Carter hadn't liked the move to Washington to begin with. They also wanted to get back home, _all_ of home. Cat wanted to live physically close to her _girlfriend_ and she wanted her _baby_ again – her CatCo.

Kara smiled brightly as she walked into Cat's former and now new office once Cat was all alone again. This was Cat Grant territory, once again. And oh, Cat looked _so_ good right there, behind her desk, standing tall and proud. The smile on Kara's lips grew even more.

"You look _good_ in this office. Or just... generally back here in National City."

"I do, don't I?", asked Cat with a sly smile. "Though... I will put a different editor in chief in charge. I can't be dating my top reporter while being your direct boss. You may no longer be my assistant, but it'd still be tricky if I were the one picking articles and reporters."

"...I... You're right", whispered Kara, a bit frustrated.

"Oh, darling, I bought it back and it is mine again, but I do want to... explore my options a little more", offered Cat. "Things to do here. You'll do fine though and you look great in this office too."

"You're... promoting _me_...?", asked Kara surprised. "That seems like a move that could be questioned by HR, you know?"

"If _anyone_ dares question me on _this_ decision, I will simply hand them your _Pulitzer Prize winning article_ and they can reconsider their doubts", replied Cat dismissively. "Kara, you are such a brilliant mind and you love CatCo as fiercely as I do. You will be perfect for this job."

Kara was reluctant, though she offered a small smile at that. She knew she was perfect for the job, even more so ever since she had seen the mess Andrea had caused by just... not caring about news. For her, CatCo had been a platform to promote Obsidian and beyond that, cat videos and gossip...

"I'll see you at home today?", asked Cat. "Carter is _dying_ to see you again."

"Ye—es!", exclaimed Kara excitedly. "I'm looking forward to it."

Smiling, she leaned in to kiss Cat's cheek very quickly, because they were still at work – but _Cat was back_. Cat was right here, in National City, she was finally back, within reach. Kara didn't _have_ to fly all the way to Washington to get a kiss, or to just see her girlfriend. Sure, Kara had the perks of being able to _fly_ at high speed, but even so, she had to find the time for it and... having Cat back in National City, so close to her... It filled Kara with warmth and relief, actually.

/break\

"I can't believe Cat Grant returns. _You_ must be so happy."

There was a teasing sparkle in Alex' eyes as the two sisters sat down for lunch. Alex, like most everyone Kara cared about, knew that Kara and Cat were doing the long-distance thing. Cat had confessed shortly before moving to Washington and told Kara that she wanted to use this professional distance to Kara as an opportunity to try and see where things between them could go. Because Cat wasn't going to put a move onto her assistant. And then Kara had voiced her doubts about the long distance... just to then learn that Cat actually _knew_ the truth.

Cat knew that Kara was Supergirl – _Darling, you're wearing glasses, that is your great disguise. I work closely with you, of course do I know you're Supergirl_. Which... Kara knew that her disguise wasn't _the_ best, but no one had ever just looked at her and realized the truth. Yes, Kara had had a huge crush on Cat for a long while now, but he never thought anything could come from it, because of Cat being her boss and Kara hiding her secret identity from her. With both those obstacles removed, Kara couldn't hold back and had excitedly kissed Cat. Immediately blushing when they parted, but the smile and laughter Cat offered in return, they had blown her away.

So yes, it hadn't been entirely ideal, what with the long-distance, but Cat and Kara had been happily dating for the past three years. When life got too hard, Kara found her time to fly off and be with Cat, even if just for a couple hours, or a few days if she could.

"It's been so... stressful. Ever since Ben Lockwood, I just... I wanted her back here", whispered Kara softly, leaning back in her chair. "That was _really_ hard, I didn't want to... I missed her _so much_... I missed her. I know that she was particularly busy back then, what with the... with the whole situation with President Marsdin... but it'd have been so..."

"Kara, I know", sighed Alex and reached out to grasp Kara's hand.

Smiling thinly, Kara gave Alex' hand a squeeze. That time had been really rough on Kara, and things just kept piling on – she barely had gotten a few months to calm down and recover from that blow before things got worse once more. Kara felt _so_ stretched thin.

"Cat said she wants you and Kelly to come over for dinner next week", offered Kara after a moment. "After she and Carter got settled back in and all. She is very curious to meet Kelly."

Things like introductions were a bit harder. Mostly Kara was the one visiting Washington, however _sometimes_ , Cat had found the time to come back to National City – it just had never quite worked out to have a double date with Alex and Kelly. So far, Cat had even teased that they had made Kelly up – brilliant doctor military lady who could kick butt _and_ just so happened to be James' sister?

"Sounds great. I'll talk to Kelly." Alex smiled at her sister. "So—o... what's the plan for today?"

"Dinner. Don't give me that look. Just dinner. Carter will be there", hissed Kara flustered.

That made Alex laugh softly, because she really liked teasing Kara.

/break\

"Kara! I missed you so much!", exclaimed Carter excitedly.

He ran right into Kara's arm and she picked him up to whirl him around a couple times. The past three years of dating Carter's mom, she had really grown closer to the kid. Smiling, she hugged him before putting him back down. The Grant residence was ridiculously large and everything in it was expensive, but strangely, it still also felt like _home_ to Kara. Every time Cat had come to National City, they had been here. It was just... great, to see both Cat and Carter back here, for good.

"I missed you too, buddy", smiled Kara. "So—o, what's for dinner?"

"Everything. I _so_ love when you come over, because mom just orders all of the things."

Carter led the way to the dining room, where... indeed everything was laid out. That was an entire buffet. Definitely a perk of dating a billionaire: Cat did not care about how much money she threw at the dates. And considering Kara's metabolism, a _real_ date that actually filled her good, well, that could be _very_ expensive. Though Cat also seemed to really like watching Kara eat? She would just smile so amused at Kara wolfing down Kryptonian amounts of food. Kara knew that was about Cat knowing the truth, Cat getting to witness Kara just... be Kara, not hold back. Which was also a thing Kara enjoyed, not having to hold back with Cat, being just who she was.

"How was your day, darling?", asked Cat with a smile.

She grasped Kara by the neck and pulled her in for the briefest kiss while Carter set the table. "Lots of chatter about the return of Cat Grant. They say it like you are a queen who has come to reclaim the throne. King Arthur returning for Britain."

"I do like the parallel drawn there", hummed Cat pleased. "The queen is back in town."

"Mo—om", sighed Carter and rolled his eyes.

Kara quickly took her seat and grabbed a plate to pile on pizza and bacon. Her eyes kept scanning all the containers and food, searching for something specific. Just as a pout formed on her lips did Cat put a box right in front of her. When Kara opened it, her entire face lit up.

"Potstickers!", exclaimed Kara.

"What kind of girlfriend do you take me for?", asked Cat in mock offense. "Of course do I get you your favorite, darling. And I know you like them from your favorite restaurant most."

"Ye—es. All the restaurants in Washington did not do them _right_ ", pouted Kara.

"Another reason why it was important for us to move back here", agreed Carter seriously.

Then, he reached out to steal a potsticker out of Kara's box. "You are lucky I like you."

"Yes, she defends her potstickers fiercely", confirmed Cat amused.

Kara settled into a nice evening of getting caught up with the Grants. Carter talked about school, the friends he got to catch up with again. It felt so nice to just sit together and talk like this again. Without Kara first having to fly all the way and having to be tense about being called back to National City, having her be distracted. Sure, she could still be called away with an emergency, but now they were right here in the city and the worry was lessened because she would be able to get anywhere much quicker from here than if she also had to fly all the way from Washington first.

"Carter, I'm sure you have more things to unpack", offered Cat.

"Or I can help you clean up?", pointed Carter out, one eyebrow raised.

"Or you can go and unpack and leave your mom alone with her girlfriend."

Carter gave them both a pointed look before turning around. "Do not do anything that will scar me into therapy if I walk in! We have been back for less than twenty-four hours, don't ruin it."

Kara blushed though she also rolled her eyes at the kid. Both Cat and Kara were quiet as they cleaned up the table – aside from the left-overs that Cat knew Kara would be snacking on for the rest of the evening. It was so nice, to be in such companionable silence, simply working side by side with each other like this. Afterward, Cat grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses for them. They sat down on the couch outside on the terrace, with a beautiful view overseeing National City – the perks of living on a hill this high. The view was breathtaking. Tucking her legs under her body, Kara accepted one of the glasses. When Cat sat down next to her, she gladly leaned into her girlfriend, smiling softly to herself and closing her eyes for a moment to just enjoy this.

"Are you all free today?", asked Cat softly, running her fingers through Kara's hair.

"Ye—es. Nia and J'onn _promised_ to cover. Unless the world ends, no one pulls me away from you."

Cat hummed lowly, putting a bit more pressure onto her motion. It was so soothing, Kara felt herself melt into a puddle beneath her girlfriend's cunning fingers. For a few minutes, they simply sat together and looked out at the skyline together and drinking wine.

"How are you doing, darling?", asked Cat, her voice a gentle murmur.

"I'm-", started Kara just to stutter and falter. "I'm _so tired_."

She closed her eyes tightly and took a shaky breath before curling up against Cat, burying her face in Cat's neck. Cat made a soft little sound as she wrapped her arms tightly around Kara, pulling her closer and smoothing Kara's hair soothingly. Everything about being in Cat's arms like this was so calming. It was ridiculous, considering Kara was the girl of steel, her skin was unbreakable and Cat was just human, but when Cat had her arms around Kara like this, Kara felt _safe_ , like nothing could hurt her. She felt comforted and protected by her girlfriend.

"Oliver is _gone_... I... I know we didn't spend as much time together as I did with my friends here in National City, but Ollie and Barry, they were... they're so important to me and to who I am", whispered Kara, voice shaky. "I... I just... I... He died for all of us, I _should have_ -"

"Don't you dare", interrupted Cat seriously. "You all are heroes, you all did everything you could. He gave his life to save the universe. He did that. And no one can change that, you can't change that. All you can do is keep living and keep being the hero you are. Survivor's guilt is _normal_. But you... you should see someone about it. About... everything that happened lately. Your... father..."

Kara swallowed hard and, if possible, buried herself even deeper in her girlfriend's arms. She didn't even know how to process that yet. Jeremiah was just... gone. Pointlessly so. Yes, Oliver had sacrificed himself in battle, but Jeremiah, he was just... And he had been gone for so long before his death already? Just, disappeared, not around. It had felt surreal to hear the news that Jeremiah was dead, she had _no idea_ what to do and then Alex – she knew Alex hadn't meant to hurt her, she knew Alex had been hurting, but it had still _hurt_. Kara was still so grateful that Cat had gotten onto the next plane to come and be there for Kara, go to the funeral with Kara.

"I'm just... I'm just so tired of losing people, Cat", sobbed Kara.

"I know you are, love. I know." Cat ran her hands down Kara's spine, pulling her closer.

"And... I'm... I can't believe that... Lena... All of this, I could have used my best friend. I can't believe that I lost my best friend over one _lie_...", whispered Kara.

"No", stated Cat very firmly, grasping Kara's face with both hands to make her look at Cat. "You did not _lie_ to her. You didn't tell her the truth. That is a difference. Your secret is yours to share, you owe no one your truth and you get to decide when to tell and who to tell, Kara. She was not entitled to your secret and she had no _right_ to throw the fit she did, Kara. Do you hear me?"

Kara nodded shakily. Deep down, she knew Cat was right. Who she was was Kara's secret and she got to decide who to tell and when to tell them. Alex had driven that point home one night over ice-cream when Alex had compared it to their gayness. Alex, she had kept being a lesbian close to her heart for a long time and someone else finding out that she was gay and telling another person did not give that other person the right to be angry that Alex hadn't told them on her own. Alex needed to be ready, needed to trust the other. Kara hadn't been ready to tell Lena yet and by the time she was ready, it wasn't her fault that someone else had beat her to it and spilled her secret for her.

"You and Alex should start a club", muttered Kara.

"Darling, we have, three years ago", pointed Cat out dismissively. "The Supergirl Protection Squad. J'onn, Winn, James, Nia and Kelly are in it too. We started it when people started giving Supergirl a hard time for 'just being a Superman rip-off in a skirt'."

"...So that's really a thing, I thought Nia was joking", whispered Kara startled.

"Sweetheart, I will _always_ have your back", declared Cat seriously.

Kara just threw her arms around Cat's back and hugged her close, sobbing once more. She knew that, of course did she know that Cat had her back, but it felt so good to hear it, it felt so good to be right here, with Cat. Everything around her had started to feel like it was falling apart. She had... She had literally lost _everything_ , for months she had lived at the Vanishing Point, thinking that everyone she loved and everything she knew had died forever. And even before that, when the anti-matter had taken Kara's Earth and for hours, she didn't know if Cat and Carter had actually made it. Just after she learned that the Grants were both safe, all of reality was erased. Kara knew she had PTSD from that, months in isolation at the Vanishing Point, mourning those she loved...

"Sweetheart, you _need_ to take care of yourself. Let me take care of you", pleaded Cat.

"Who could I _possibly_ seek out?", asked Kara with a sad smile. "I can't just... tell a random human that I'm Supergirl and unloading all of this...?"

"Darling, we will find someone for you", declared Cat, brushing Kara's hair out of her face. "There's a Doctor Martin, who comes highly recommended from John Diggle – he said that... the devil... had introduced him to her and he recently had some... alien things he needed help with."

"Right, he's a Green Lantern now", hummed Kara, nodding slowly.

"I have a few questions about that and what it means, but yes. He said she helped him a lot."

"Doctor Martin, mh? I... I could... check her out", shrugged Kara awkwardly.

She smiled a little bit. The past year – years, really – had been so hard. Taking a shaky breath, she laid back down, resting her head on Cat's shoulder. Cat returned to running her fingers through Kara's hair. Slowly, Kara's breathing evened out as she calmed down.

"I know you're in pain, my love, but you will be... alright. With time. And I'll be here for you."

"I'm staying the night today", declared Kara, sighing contently.

"Naturally you will", hummed Cat, an amused smile on her lips. "Your little tower-friends have you covered. Today, you are all mine, mh? Nothing's going to hurt you here with me."

And it was true, even though it was unrealistic and Kara knew danger could still come for them both, but right here, right now, Kara felt safe and like the world was alright.

/break\

Cat's sheets were heavenly. The view out of the window as she rolled over was amazing too, though the view right next to her was even better. Cat's sleeping face. Slowly, Cat blinked awake.

"You look good in my bed", noted Cat, reaching out for Kara. "You should be here more often."

"Yes, I should", hummed Kara with a small smile, stealing a kiss.

"I'm asking you to move in with Carter and me, Kara", sighed Cat amused. "Seeing as we're still in the process of... unpacking and getting settled in. You could... also unpack... and settle in..."

"Oh. Oh. Yeah. Yes, I'd... I'd like that", nodded Kara quickly, her face brightening up.

Breathing deeply, as though she could _actually_ breath properly again for the first time in a while, she rolled over and snuggled up to Cat. The world was officially alright again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Linda Martin becomes the therapist of the entire Justice League. They use Cisco's little portal devices to come visit Earth-666 for their sessions. :D"
> 
> But yeah, after that last season, I REALLY wanted Cat to return. What Andrea did to CatCo, turning it basically into Buzzfeed, that's pathetic and horrifying and Cat Grant would not STAND for it. Also, all the shit that happened to Kara. She needs a hug. She deserves a hug.


End file.
